Terror of the Skies
by N3st-Al
Summary: It struck me that none of you know how I became the very tough Kaiju I am today. So I decided it would be terrible of me to not do that. So, here we go. I'm Rodan, known as Terror of the Skies, and this is how I came to be. (CHAPTERSS ARE CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN PLZ BEAR WITH ME ;;)
1. Prologue- Stay Strong

Terror of the Skies

 **Summer: *Holding onto my leg* DON'T!**

 **Summer.**

 **Summer: DON'T DO IT, CRYSTAL! IT'LL BE SAD AND TRAGIC!**

 **Of course it will. _I explained the plot five minutes ago_. Now, please, Summer, let go of my leg. I need to write this.**

 **Solar: *Pulls Summer away* There.**

 **Summer: ;-;**

 ***Ahem* Anyway...Hey, guys!**

 **Aqua: Today we're doing a story about Rodan!**

 **Winter: It's sort of a backstory...thing...It was actually mentioned, in "The Holidays Are Crazy!". Remember?**

 ***Flashback***

 _ **"I was avoiding you guys at the start!"**_

 ***End flashback***

 **Anywho, this is just a backstory we made up. We might do the others' backstories too. They're just as crazy as this one. And another thing, we made three characters for this story...so prepare for more bad names...And now, Solar, the warnings.**

 **Solar: Pfft, warnings? What-**

 **Aqua: *Bites Solar's ear***

 **Solar: AGH! OW OW OW OKAY THIS STORY CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ABUSE, PERHAPS A COUPLE OTHER THEMES, AND CHARACTER DEATH! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK! LET ME GO NOW!**

 **Winter: *Grins* Let's write this!**

 **Alright!**

 **All: Enjoy!**

Rodan, at first, could tolerate his mother. But now he couldn't take it.

Why, you ask?

 _Because she used her fire on him, that's why_. And if he hadn't dodged it, he would have been roasted. Though, he still ended up with scratch marks and all that. No surprise there, he always had those.

But despite the fact that his mother treated him like a freaking punching bag, things weren't absolutely horrible. Because there were two people who cared about him...his brothers.

A few minutes ago, his oldest brother, Teron, had come into his room, like he always did after his mother left. For a while, the two sat there, Rodan in Teron's wings.

"Rodan?" Teron then broke the silence.

"Y-Yeah?" Rodan whispered, looking up at his brother.

"I just wanted to say...I have a feeling at this point, you want to leave..."

"I..." Rodan looked down. "W-Well...yes..."

"Rodan, I'm fine with that. I know why you want to leave, and I can't really blame you...So if you want to go, you can."

"...I'll have to go alone, won't I?"

"Yeah, probably...Mom would get suspicious. Then she'd follow us and find us...and then you know what would happen," Teron shrugged. "Then again, you could probably get away in time."

"Not you and Chasm, though."

"Yeah, but we might be able to handle whatever she does."

"Maybe."

Just then, the door opened again, and Chasm stuck his head in. "Can I come in for a minute?"

Rodan smiled. "No need to ask."

"Alright," Chasm walked in the room, closing the door behind him. "So, I heard strange noises coming from this room...what happened this time?"

"She used her fire..." Rodan's smile dropped.

There was silence, before Chasm cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, _what_?!"

Teron nodded. "He told me...he managed to dodge it."

"Sweet mother of Libra, she needs help," Chasm sat beside the two. "I'm surprised you haven't tried to leave this place yet, Rodan."

"I'm thinking about it," Rodan shrugged.

"I say it's a good idea. One more day here and you might-"

"Chasm!" Teron glared at him. "I don't think that's neccasary!"

Chasm held up his hands. "Just saying."

"Ugh..." Teron shook his head. "You're a great brother and all, Chasm, but sometimes I want to put you on the top of a mountain and then break it."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I..."

"I win again," Chasm put a wing around Teron.

Rodan snickered. "You two done having your 'I was right' contest?"

"There was no contest, I already won."

" _Chasm, I swear to Libra_..." Teron's eye twitched.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door...no, not Rodan's door. It was from outside, someone must be visiting or...something.

"The heck...?" Teron blinked. "Er, Chasm, stay with Rodan, I'll see what's happening." He then walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, he ran in, his face full of fear. "Oh, sweet Libra, it had to be for us, didn't it?"

"What?" Chasm slightly tightened his grip on Rodan.

"This...guy...he was sort of...I don't know how to describe his appearance..."

"Teron, slow down, no one understands what you're saying."

Teron sighed. "Alright, so, this guy...who looks weird...He told us the next day...I think it was the next day...one of us was..." He gulped. "Going to..."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. Rodan and Chasm already knew what he was talking about.

"N-No..." Rodan started trembling. "I-It can't be true, right? Tell me he was joking!"

"Who would make such a sick joke, Rodan?"

Rodan looked down, tears beginning to stream down his face. "S-So...I might never see one of you guys again?"

"Make that both of us..." Chasm voice was different. It sounded broken, full of sorrow...just unlike him.

"What do you...?" Rodan's eyes widened. "I-I'll have to leave?"

"We're not forcing you..." Teron sat beside Chasm. "But Mom will..."

Chasm nodded, eyes full of tears. "Y-Yeah...she'll think you're the one who's going to die and..." He started shaking, unable to finish his sentence.

"She'll probably throw you out..." Teron whispered, wrapping his wings around Chasm.

"Oh..."

"We shouldn't be in here," Teron stood up. "I don't think so, anyway."

Chasm nodded. "Y-Yeah...If she caught us in here, we'd be doomed...So, this is probably where we have to say our goodbyes..."

Rodan immediately threw his wings around Chasm, shaking with sobs. He felt a few tears land on his head as well, most likely from his brother. To be honest, he knew why.

Rodan had wanted to leave, he really did. But not like this. Unprepared, along with the fact that he could die the next day. It scared him, a lot. But there was no way around it. All because of his...no. He wasn't calling her his mother anymore. She doesn't deserve that title after this.

He shakily sighed. "I..." He closed his eyes. "I love you..."

"I love you too, Rodan," Chasm whispered, stroking the Kaiju's head. "Something tells me you'll survive..."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure," Teron put his wings around the two. "Usually when Chasm senses something, he's right. Why would he be wrong now?"

"You're...you're right..."

Right before Teron and Chasm left, Teron put a hand on Rodan's shoulder. "If you _do_ live...stay strong."

"I-I will..." Rodan swallowed a lump in his throat.

As the two closed the door, Rodan turned around and saw a small stone beside his bed...if you could call it that now. That brown tinted stone...Teron said his father owned that.

His father...he supposedly left when Rodan was still in his egg or something. He didn't know why, but something horrible must have been going on if he had to leave so soon.

Rodan was picking up the stone the second the door opened again.

And this time it wasn't his brothers.

To Be Continued...

 **Solar: Those are the crappiest, most AWFUL names I've-**

 **Please, I've come up with worse.**

 **Solar: Oh really?**

 ***Faces the audience* Let's just say some names I've come up with for fankids from other franchises...Welll...They were bad.**

 **Summer: And unoriginal.**

 **Aqua: Thank goodness we changed them.**

 **Anyway, if you thought THIS was sad and cheesy, well...brace yourself.**

 **Winter: Next chapter will be sadder than Mocking-**

 **NOTHING AND I REPEAT NOTHING IS SADDER THAN MOCKINGJAY. ESPECIALLY THE SECOND PART WHERE EVERYONE DIES.**

 **Solar: Not everyone.**

 **YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN.**

 **Summer: Uh...anyway, please review!**

 **Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* ONE MORE TIME, TAIL, I DARE YOU.**

 **All: See ya!**


	2. Lost

Lost

 **A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Aqua: Prepare for more cheesiness...**

 ***Facepalm***

 **Summer: IT'S SAD! ;-;**

 **Winter: (Sigh)**

 ***Ahem* REPLY TIME! In reply to GojiFan54: Yeah, it's pretty funny. x3**

 **Solar: Excuse me, but I'm lucky my tail isn't charred. And this might be a good time to mention my tail caught on fire in the water once. I said it when it happened, and I'll say it again: That is not how you physics.**

 **Aqua: Yeah, it's kinda random...but eh, you seem fine. Maybe it runs in the family?**

 **Solar: Maybe.**

 **Anyway...**

 **All: Enjoy!**

Walking in the mud wasn't fun. At all.

Unfortunately, that was exactly what Rodan was doing. Just as his brothers predicted, he was thrown out. He ran as fast as possible, just in case his mother decided to finish him herself.

Any normal monster would call him crazy for thinking she would do that. But Rodan knew his mother. She was cruel, unloving, and just awful. She would probably try to do something like that.

He actually didn't want to believe it either. But he did. So that's why he got away as fast as possible.

Now, he was officially lost.

"Thanks, life," Rodan grumbled. "This is just what I wanted to do today. Get lost in a rocky, muddy place while I might lose my life the next day. Whoop. Dee. _Doo_."

Well, at least there was a source of water...rather salty water, but hopefully it would keep him alive. _Hopefully_.

The sun soon began to set. It was probably the last time Rodan would ever see something like that. He sat on a rock, watching the sky slowly become orange.

 _Orange...Eh, I prefer brown..._

No, not brown like the soil or anything. Light brown.

That _was_ the color of his brothers.

And his mother, too, but whatever.

Rodan sighed. His brothers...no matter what, if he died, if he didn't, it was safe to assume he wouldn't be seeing them anytime soon. If he died...well, obviously he wouldn't see them then. If he didn't die, that would've meant one of his brothers did, and obviously he couldn't go back "home".

"This isn't fair!" He shouted, standing up. "Why the heck does my so called mother have to be like this?! Why did it have to be us?! _Why?!_ "

He let out a loud groan of frustration, and sat back down, sighing. He just wanted to see Teron or Chasm...or both...was that too much to ask? Apparently so, because he was alone for the rest of his life. All because of that stupid thing the guy told them was going to happen...all because his mother was heartless...

For a while, he simply stared at the sunset, watching the day slowly turn into night. Possibly his last night.

Though, he didn't even care anymore.

Because no matter what happens now, he wouldn't be seeing his brothers again.

He wouldn't be seeing anyone who cares about him ever again.

At that moment, he just felt so lost...words couldn't describe it. What _could_ they describe? A few things, but that's it. Definitely not this emotion...

As the moon continued to rise, he laid behind the rock, and found a small cave. Inside it was empty.

 _This is okay for my last night..._ Rodan thought, laying on the hard surface. It somewhat reminded him of home. In a way, it made him feel like he'd fall asleep in here, and wake up to see his brothers alive and well.

Oh, if dreams could come true...

 _Goodbye, Teron...Goodbye, Chasm..._ Rodan closed his eyes, for possibly the last time. _I love you both..._

* * *

The sunlight hit his eyes.

Then the horrifying truth hit his heart.

He was alive.

Teron or Chasm were dead.

Libra, please, no...

Rodan tried to stay calm as he slowly walked out of the cave. _Stay strong, Teron told me. That's exactly what I'll do. I'm not breaking down in this little situation._

He suddenly remembered his father's rock, and began to panic. He ran back into the cave. The rock wasn't there.

He looked on the large rock in front of it. Nope. Nothing there.

 _No! It can't be gone!_ That rock, at the moment, was the only thing that at least reminded him of his family. He wasn't losing it. He just _couldn't_.

But as he was looking around the rock, Rodan was starting to lose hope. His rock was nowhere to be seen. It was gone.

 _I lost it...I lost the rock..._ Rodan sighed. _I'm sorry, Dad..._

Suddenly, he tripped on something and fell to the ground. He groaned as he stood up, and turned around. He gasped.

He tripped on his rock.

Swiftly picking up the item, he held it close. "Oh, thank Libra..." He whispered, a smile finding its way onto his face for the first time in a while.

Perhaps he shouldn't give up on hope...

He continued smiling as he left the rock and began to continue walking.

Until he heard strange noises from behind him. He then heard footsteps, and ran back inside the small cave.

"Hey, did you hear something?" He heard a voice ask. "Like, someone running?"

"Eh, it was probably just a mouse," Another voice replied. "No sane person would be out here."

"Good point. I mean, aside from us, but people say we're insane, so..."

"Yeah..." The voices began fading, and eventually Rodan couldn't hear anything. He peeked out of the cave, and saw no one. Nothing was in front of the large rock, either. Sighing in relief, he decided to walk in the opposite direction.

Now, that would have been easy.

But ever since this morning, everything felt so unfamiliar...

Until he saw the cliff close to his home.

To Be Continued...

 **Solar: I bet you five tuna cans his mother will appear.**

 **She won't.**

 **Solar: Aww...**

 **Aqua: Well...(Sigh) Brace yourselves, guys...Next chapter will be quite tragic.**

 **Summer: WHYY?!**

 **Winter: *Facepaw***

 **Don't worry, Summer. We have some humorous stuff to work on.**

 **Summer: YAY! :3**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* *Facedesk x10***

 **All: See ya! :D**


	3. Alone

Alone

 **A/N: (Sigh) I think we broke Summer, guys.**

 **Summer: WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE-**

 **Aqua: No spoilers, Summer.**

 **Summer: Like I said...It's sad. ;-;**

 **Solar: Yeah, when will it end? -_-**

 **Guys, I promise, once we're done this we'll go write some other stuff. Let's just focus on this for now.**

 **Summer: All right...**

 **Solar: Let's get this over with.**

 ***Ahem* Anyway, REPLY TIME! In reply to GojiFan54-**

 **Solar: HEY! NOTHING ABOUT MY TAIL IS LAUGH-WORTHY YOU-**

 ***Aqua covers Summer and Winter's ears***

 **Well, uh...Anyway...Enjoy!**

 _So the sound came from the shore? That's actually unsettling..._

Rodan slowly walked over to the path that lead to the land below it. It was its usual, rocky, sandy self, with the ocean bringing it's huge waves onto the sand. Rodan saw a large, light brown rock lay motionless below the cliff.

Wait, there was no large rock before...

And correct him if he was wrong, was he seeing some dark red...along with yellow...?

 _Chasm!_

Rodan started running down to his brother. What was Chasm doing there? Why did he fall asleep on a bunch of rocks? At that moment, it didn't matter. Rodan was just happy to see one of his brothers again.

Especially when he thought they were separated for good.

Kneeling beside Chasm, Rodan shook his shoulder. "Chasm! Wake up, bro! It's Rodan!"

No answer.

"Uh...Chasm? Are you in a deep sleep or something?" Rodan frowned.

Chasm still said nothing.

 _That's weird..._ Rodan thought as he shook his brother harder. "Hey, Chasm! Get out of Dreamland already! Sheesh, I know you're hard to wake up, but _really_?!" He sighed. "Wow."

That's when he noticed the black mark on his brother's chest.

"What the...?" Did Chasm get burned or something? That would make sense...but did he get burned then fall down here? Did he fall onto a fire? Actually, forget that second option. His back would be burned if that happened.

So obviously something fire-related hit Chasm in the chest, and afterwards he fell off this cliff.

"So you're injured and unconscious?" Rodan shrugged. "I...guess I can handle that." Surely there would be something nearby that could fix that burn...but that something could also be far.

After all, considering it didn't take long to get here, Rodan obviously hadn't walked a lot.

 _Burns can heal on their own, too, right?_

"Dang it," Rodan muttered, staring at the burn. "This couldn't get any worse."

But as he examined the wound more, Rodan realized...it probably could.

No, scratch that.

It _was_ worse.

Because Chasm's chest...was it even moving? Rodan froze, realizing that Chasm felt really cold, too.

Now, Rodan wasn't feeling too warm either, but Chasm was _ice_ cold. Literally. And the only time someone was that cold was when they were...

"Chasm?!" Rodan shouted, shaking Chasm once again. " _Chasm!_ "

There was no response. And now, Rodan was sure Chasm wasn't breathing.

 _No..._

" _CHASM!_ " Rodan screamed, his tears falling onto his brother's face. " _WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!_ "

There was still no answer. Rodan trembled as he faced the truth.

Chasm was dead. And it was obvious Teron was as well.

"C-Chasm..." Rodan whispered. This couldn't be happening. Both his brothers couldn't be gone. It couldn't be possible. This had to be a twisted dream.

But it wasn't.

Both his brothers were dead.

He was alone.

Wrapping his wings tightly around Chasm, Rodan cried louder than he ever did in his life. Now he was sure things couldn't get any worse. That guy who told them... _THAT_...he hated him, didn't he? Why else would the only monsters that care about him be dying so...quickly? How could that one piece of news turn into a horrible couple of days? Why the heck did it have to be them?

 _Yeah, things definitely can't get worse,_ Rodan thought, burying his face into his brother's shoulder. _They just can't._

Soon, Rodan just quietly laid beside his brother, wings wrapped tight around his chest. He didn't want to leave him here...Dang it, he was acting like he was _alive_. Ugh...maybe his "mother" was right. Perhaps he _was_ pathetic. Perhaps he _was_ weak. Maybe he was just in denial all along...

He came to his senses when he could almost hear Chasm shouting at him for even _thinking_ that.

 _'Are you SERIOUS?! Rodan, snap the heck out of it! Since when was the woman that nearly killed you right?! You're far from pathetic, you're REALLY far from weak! Young monster, I think you should pull it together before you end up like I was when that guy told us about...you know! I'm pretty sure you're stronger than that! Come on, you know what Teron said: stay strong. Just because he's dead doesn't mean you should give up. I know you can make it. Since when was I wrong?'_

"Y-Yeah," Rodan nodded, standing up. "Since when _were_ you wrong, Chasm?" Only a few times, if he could remember. So maybe, just maybe, he _could_ make it. He could survive.

After all, what didn't he survive? He even survived...was it a curse or something? He had no clue. But he survived that. Chasm's voice was right. Like always.

He had to go...But before he did, he had to do one thing.

Kneeling down, Rodan placed his father's stone on Chasm's chest, making sure it wouldn't fall off. "Take this, bro," Rodan whispered. "Give this to my Dad, if you see him."

He knew, if his father was there, he would. But first he probably would have dropped it by holding his father so tight, if they were still alive, he couldn't breathe. Rodan probably would have done that too, though. After all, he never met his father. Seeing him would have been great. In fact, seeing him _now_ would have been the best thing that's happened to him.

Because then he would know that he wasn't truly alone. But his father wasn't here. And he _was_ alone.

Sighing, Rodan stood up, turned around, and began walking up the path. He took one last look at his brother. "Bye, Chasm..."

He then began walking back to where he first woke up. But this time, he wasn't stopping there.

No, he was going past that, to whatever was beyond that. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too bad.

He could imagine his brothers smiling at him right now.

 _'That's the spirit, Rodan. Remember what I said: stay-'_

 _'He knows, Teron...He knows.'_

* * *

Soon, Rodan found himself in a forest.

That doesn't sound too bad, right?

 _It's absolutely terrible right now_. Because a huge storm had started only five minutes ago. The wind threatened to blow him away at any minute. The rain hit him hard. The thunder was absolutely deafening.

There was no surviving this. Rodan was sure of it.

 _Not even the storms back home were this crazy..._ Rodan covered his head with his wings as another gust of wind hit him. _What kind of bad weather is this?!_

He watched as the sky lit up once again, and a loud rumble could be heard in the distance.

Well...As long as the thunder didn't hit...

Rodan screamed as a lightning bolt hit the shore close to him, and tried flying away, but unfortunately fell to the ground.

Correction: He fell into mud.

"Again," Rodan sighed. "Thanks, life." Nothing like losing your ability to fly and being lost at the same time, right?

 _You're kidding,_ Rodan thought as he began losing consciousness. _Well...At least I'll see my brothers again...If this storm takes my life._

Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, falling asleep and waking up with his brothers right in front of him. After all, if he did survive the storm, what would happen afterwards? He seemed to be reaching the edge of the island, and nothing could make him go back home. So what would he do?

Obviously nothing, so Rodan closed his eyes and slowly drifted off...

* * *

 _'Rodan!'_

"Huh?" Rodan looked around...somewhere. Everything was white, it was kind of like he was...

"Am I even alive?!" His eyes widened. "And hold on...I know that voice..."

 _'Yes, you're alive, and yes, you know this voice very well. After all...It_ is _rather amazing, isn't it?'_

"Stop being a show-off and show yourself, Chasm!" Rodan held back laughter, despite his fear and confusion. Chasm sounded like he was right in front of him, but he was nowhere to be found. So where was he?

 _'I would, but...I can't.'_

"Wh-What? Why?"

 _'It's a long story...I can't tell you right now.'_

"You're saying that like you're _alive_!" Rodan glared at his brother, wherever he was. "You're dead! I saw you! What do you mean 'right now'?! And where are we? And why-"

 _'Gee, someone has a lot of questions,'_ Chasm chuckled. _'Like I said, I don't have time to answer them...'_

"Chasm, I...!"

 _'Rodan, I can only be here so long...'_

"Where the _heck_ are you _going_?!"

 _'Just...a place...'_

"Oh, here we go, that thing where you have to guess!" Rodan rolled his eyes. "Oh joy!"

 _'Look, I'll see you...soon, alright?'_

"What?!" Rodan stiffened as the world began darkening. "But I-"

 _'Oh, and I'll be sure to give this to Dad if I do see him, no worries.'_

"But Chasm..." Rodan panicked when he tried running, but couldn't move. " _Why isn't Teron with you?!_ "

Then everything was black.

 **And that's Chapter 3! *Turns to cats* You done yet, Solar?**

 **Solar: AND FURTHERMORE- Wait, how much did we miss?**

 **Oh, I don't know, the whole thing?**

 **Summer: Thank goodness...**

 **Aqua: Thanks, Solar. -_-**

 **Solar: No problem! :3**

 ***Ahem* Guys!**

 **All: Yeah?**

 **(Sigh)**

 **Aqua: Anyway, please review!**

 **Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* I'm out.**

 **All: See ya!**


	4. Kindness

Kindness

 **A/N: Hey, everyone!**

 **Aqua: In this chapter, Rodan finds himself no longer in the forest, and meets three monsters!**

 **Solar: And then?**

 **You'll have to wait until the ending of this chapter!**

 **Summer: REPLY TIME! In reply to Gojifan54: No prob, man!**

 **In reply to Machine Dragon Nero: Indeed it is...(Sigh)**

 **Solar: And you'll find out who was out there by the end. And why Teron wasn't with Chasm...AND COME ON MAN! SMORES? REALLY?!**

 **Aqua: (Whispers) Don't listen to him, bring out the smores! :3**

 **And I'll be seeing you- WAIT BATTLEFIELD?!**

 **Cats: Enjoy! :D**

Rodan slowly opened his eyes. Thankfully, the storm was over.

Too bad he was still in the forest...which was warmer than usual. And had different colors.

"Wait a minute..." Rodan whispered as he sat up. "This isn't the forest." It appeared to be some place similar to his home, mostly because it was rocky. The colors were similar too...did his mother find him?

The thought of being back with that monster made Rodan freeze. His blood ran cold, and his heart raced.

"Oh, no..." Rodan shook his head, standing up. "I am _not_ living with _her_ again!" He looked around, trying to find an escape route.

That's when he heard footsteps.

Rodan quickly hid behind a rock, hoping that whoever was there wasn't going to hurt him in any way.

"H-Huh?" He heard a voice say. "Wasn't he here yesterday?!"

 _Wait..._ Rodan thought. _That sounds nothing like my mother. That guy sounds like he's my age._

"Is he awake or something?" He could hear the Kaiju walk around the room. "Hello? New guy? If you're awake, I'd like to know."

 _Maybe he's actually nice..._ Rodan slowly began to walk around the rock.

Until he remembered something. _Wait, did I just see..._

" _MY ROCK!_ " Rodan flew right over the boulder, and pinned down the Kaiju.

"Agh! Hey, what's wrong with you?! What rock?!" The Kaiju tried pulling himself out of Rodan's grasp. "And let me go, will you?!"

"Not until you tell me what-"

"Look, unless you describe this _rock_ , I can't help you!"

Rodan sighed, releasing the Kaiju. "It's light brown-"

"That rock was in front of you the whole time!" The Kaiju glared at Rodan.

"What do you...?" Rodan looked at the spot where he woke up, and saw his rock a few inches away from it. "Oh." He gave the Kaiju an awkward smile. "Um...th-thank you for leaving it there..."

 _How did he even_ find _it?!_

"No problem," the Kaiju shrugged as Rodan picked up the rock. "So...what's your name?"

"Huh?" Rodan turned around. "Oh...Rodan."

"I'm Anguirus," the Kaiju smiled. "I'm guessing that rock's important in some way?"

 _You have no idea..._

"Yeah..." Rodan chuckled. "It's kind of silly, but..."

 _It's far from silly._

"Anyway, let's leave this old place!" Anguirus walked towards the door. "The others are waiting!"

Rodan stiffened. "O-o-others?!"

* * *

"So, this is...Ugh..." Anguirus groaned when he saw Rodan wasn't beside him. "Rodan! These guys don't bite!"

"And how do you know that?!" Rodan asked from wherever he was.

"Rodan, I've been living with these guys for a while. They're nice guys. Just because you're new here doesn't mean they'll attack you or anything."

"Uh-huh, I'm so sure!"

A lizard-like Kaiju shook his head. "I never new someone could be so distrustful."

"Rodan, come on." Anguirus began searching every rock in the room. "I promise nothing bad will happen." He finally found the Kaiju behind one of the rocks. "I knew you'd be behind a rock again..."

"Anguirus-"

"Rodan."

Rodan sighed. "Alright, I'll come out."

He could feel his heart racing again as he left his hiding place and walked in front of the two Kaijus. "H-Hey, I'm-"

"Rodan, we know, Anguirus told us." The lizard nodded. Thank goodness.

"We know you were hiding, but you must have heard him," A larva beside the lizard said. "I could've been in the sky and heard him. He talks that loud."

"Hey!" Anguirus glared at the larva. "I do not!"

The larva giggled. "Uh-huh."

"Uh, guys?" The lizard crossed his arms. "Did you forget we're introducing ourselves to Rodan?"

"Oh, yeah!" The larva laughed for the second time.

 _She's really positive..._

"I'm Mothra!" The larva said. She gestured to the lizard. "That's Godzilla!"

"Can I introduce myself at least _once_?" The lizard sighed.

"When pigs fly!"

"I crush pigs with my bare-"

"Okay, enough of that!" Anguirus glared at the two.

Godzilla rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright..."

Mothra crawled up to Rodan. "So, how did you get here?"

 _Oh no, I am_ not _reliving that..._

Mothra tilted her head when Rodan said nothing. "Uh...Rodan? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I just...I...don't really want to talk about that."

"Oh," Mothra said, looking down. She looked back up. "That's fine! Anguirus never told us either! And Godzilla has no idea how he got here!"

"It's...kind of a long story, so..." Anguirus whispered. Was Rodan seeing things, or was his expression pained?

"Hey," Mothra broke the silence. "Why do you have a bunch of scratch marks all over you?"

Godzilla glared at her. "Oh my Libra, Mothra, you can't just ask people why they have scratch marks!"

Rodan tried not to get misty-eyed when Godzilla said that.

 _Teron said that to Chasm all the time...aside from the scratch marks, but still._

"I'd rather not talk about that either." Rodan backed away.

"Oh, okay."

 _They're really kind...can I trust them?_

* * *

Rodan was thinking about the three Kaijus all day. They were just so nice, so understanding. Heck, Anguirus was kind of like Chasm. They even let him stay here, on this island. He was at a loss of words.

He held his rock close to his chest, thinking about how they just left it in front of him. He still wondered how they found the rock in the first place. He remembered giving it to Chasm, it wasn't something he dreamed or imagined. So...how?

He sighed. All he knew was that they didn't abandon it for some reason. They must have guessed it was important. They were right, but why _did_ they?

And furthermore, why did they trust him right away? They didn't even know him, and they acted like they were his... _friend_.

 _A friend._ Rodan stared at the sky. _That sounds really nice..._

Wait.

What was he thinking?! "Friends"?!

 _N-No! It can't happen! Everyone I care about, they just die! I can't let that happen again!_

Rodan sat down at the edge of the island, and closed his eyes. _They're nice, they really are. But I'm not letting anyone else lose their lives because of me._

* * *

 _'Rodan, I just...'_ Chasm sighed. _'Come on, really?! He needs to lighten up, right, Teron?'_ He looked around.

 _'...Teron?'_

To Be Continued...

 **A/N: That last part was half for laughs, and half for mystery. Because why not? :D**

 **Aqua: Anyway, Rodan...What the heck were you thinking?**

 **Rodan: Hey, I didn't really think straight back then.**

 **?: Yeah, you really-**

 **Rodan: DUDE! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! YOU'LL SPOIL THE WHOLE THING!**

 **?: ...Sorry. 0_0**

 **(Sigh) Anyway, please review!**

 **Solar: And no flaming! *Tail catches on fire* (Sigh) Fine, you can make smores.**

 **All: See ya!**


End file.
